Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 023
"Face Off - Part 2", known as "Strongest! Splendid! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. Summary Back at the duel, Yugi uses "The Eye of Truth" to see Seto's hand and is surprised to see a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and that he has not Summoned it yet. He then uses "Mystic Box" to destroy "Ancient Lamp", allowing "Dark Magician" to destroy "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp". Seto Summons "Saggi the Dark Clown". Yugi destroys it with "Gaia the Fierce Knight", but this activates "Crush Card", destroying all of Yugi's monsters with 1500 or more ATK. Yugi can still use equip cards to power up his weak monsters, but Seto has drawn all three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and "Polymerization", forming the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Can Yugi defeat the most powerful Duel Monster in the game, or will he be eliminated and lose his chance to save his Grandpa? Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba - Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Kaiba's turn Kaiba activates "De-Spell" to destroy "Swords of Revealing Light". Yami's turn Yami activates "Mystic Box" to destroy "Ancient Lamp". "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" (Kaiba: 1500 → 800 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game Mystic Box lets you select 1 monster on the opponent's side of the field. That monster is destroyed and 1 monster on your side of the field goes to the opponent's side of the Field). Kaiba's turn Kaiba Normal Summons "Saggi the Dark Clown" in Defense Position (600 ATK / 1500 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position (2300 ATK / 2100 DEF). "Gaia the Fierce Knight" attacks and destroys "Saggi the Dark Clown". This activates "Crush Card". "Crush Card" destroys all of Yami's monsters with 1500 or more ATK. (NOTE: Kaiba could have activated Crush Card Virus before it was destroyed by Gaia the Fierce Knight. Crush Card Virus's real-life effect destroys all of your opponent's monsters with 1500 ATK or more on the Field, Hand and any cards they draw until your opponent's 3rd End Phase). Kaiba's turn Kaiba passes. Yami's turn Yami draws "Summoned Skull" (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF). Since its Attack Points is more than 1500, Yami cannot summon it. He Normal Summons "Silver Fang" in Defense Position (1200 ATK / 800 DEF) instead. (NOTE: In the real game Summoned Skull would have been destroyed and sent to the Graveyard due to Crush Card Virus's effect). Kaiba's turn Kaiba Normal Summons "Battle Ox" in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1000 DEF). "Battle Ox" attacks and destroys "Silver Fang". Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Griffore" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 1500 DEF). He then equips "Horn of the Unicorn" to "Griffore" ("Griffore": 1200 → 1900 ATK / 1500 → 2200 DEF). "Griffore" attacks and destroys "Battle Ox". (Kaiba 800 → 600 Life Points). Kaiba's turn Kaiba activates "Gift of the Mystical Elf" to increase his Life Points by 300. (NOTE: In the real game Gift of the Mystical Elf would have increased Kaiba's Life Points by 300 for every monster on the field). (Kaiba: 600 → 900 Life Points) then Normal Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Griffore" (Yami: 1500 → 400 Life Points). Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Giant Soldier of Stone" in Defense Position (1300 ATK / 2000 DEF). Kaiba's turn Kaiba activates "Polymerization". He sends all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to his Graveyard (2 from his hand and 1 from his field) to Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" in Attack Position (4500 ATK / 3800 DEF). "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks and destroys "Giant Soldier of Stone". Duel concludes next episode. Mistakes *In the US version, Crush Card Virus was given the green backgroud of Magic Cards *In the Japanese version, Mystical Elf was shown instead of Gift of the Mystical Elf in Kaiba's hand. This was fixed in the US version. *When Seto Kaiba activates Gift of the Mystical Elf he calls it Mystical Elf in the US version. In the Japanese, it's name is Holy Elf's Blessing, and Kaiba does say it right it the Japanese Differences in adaptations "The Eye of Truth" and "Gift of the Mystical Elf" were redesigned as Trap Cards in the English dub in order to match their TCG/''OCG'' counterparts. Both were Spell Cards in the Japanese version. "Mystic Box" is given a slight redesign in the dub. Trivia When Kaiba summons the first Blue-Eyes White Dragon, in Yugi's hand Mammoth Graveyard is seen when he never drew it. Also in the next scene of his hand, a Polymerization card came out of nowhere. Both characters seemed to be getting cards just shown up in their hands even though they never drew them. Featured cards